


Update 25556.21.3

by V6ilill



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: "yo mom" joke mechanicus style, Crack, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, One Shot, Other, Sexual Humor, cringe comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V6ilill/pseuds/V6ilill
Summary: After one too many altercations with toasters, a Forge-Overseer decides to update the safety regulations
Kudos: 9





	Update 25556.21.3

Subject = Overseer Neufchateau writes: Pelvic thrusting motions in close proximity to food processing equipment, especially pressure cookers, has resulted in grievous injuries to the abdomen, and is thusly forbidden. * ** ***  
*Addendum 1: despite Adept Kaplan’s insistence, electric boilers are not safe to use for that purpose either.  
**Addendum 2: yes, forks are included under the definition of “food processing equipment”. Stop jamming your circuits and boot up a dictionary!  
***Addendum 3: I’m petitioning the Ruler’s Council to make this a fineable offense. In forty years, I’ll make you all suffer for those lost work hours!

Subject = A. Kaplan writes: I have entered your mother’s primary pleasure shaft, your argument is invalid.  
Subject = M. Boltzmann writes: The tales of your recreational exploits are greatly exaggerated.  
Subject = A. Kaplan writes: I have been extensively acquainted with your progenitor’s nether-augments aswell.  
Subject = M. Boltzmann writes: In addition, you will soon become extensively acquainted with my new combat implants. I’ll be waiting at your assigned personal space.  
Subject = A. Kaplan writes: giving in to your emotions, much?  
Subject = A. Kaplan writes: maybe you should read a litany or two before you bust a circuit.

Subject = A. Kaplan writes: Boltzmann?

Subject = A. Kaplan writes: not again...


End file.
